Malice
He's fucking nuts, just abso-fucking-lutely nuts. Terminus the Infinite Malice exists as an abomination of flesh and machine fused together into a creature that has long since lost its mind. The descent into madness for Malice began with the first NIM interface plugged into him, the flawed connection locking his body into a convulsive state for 72 hours before he was able to pull himself from the paralyzation and force a reset. Third Helix took on the rejections as a personal challenge, and ran a series of cybernetic implants to attempt to mitigate the NIM-socket drilling process. The process of NIM-jacking repeated itself several times until Third Helix and UNISEC refused to operate on him anymore, terminating him from their forces and exiling him into Pan-Solar space. Malice wandered for some time, attempting any work that came his way, but repeatedly failing to establish any stable job. As the years went by, his NIM-Jacks began to become more and more unstable, sending him into psychotic fits where the slightest provocation would cause immense rage that could only be sated by the absolute destruction of its source. As the killings began to rise, UNISEC and THF started to take notice to the erratic slayer, initially sending out Third Division Interdiction teams to capture him. When the teams did not return, they sent others, but everytime, the teams would not return. Faced with a severe threat, UNISEC dispatched a 0-OPs special agent to take down the errant psychopath. What the agent discovered was that Malice had holed up on one of UNISEC's Derelict-Yards, the roaming starship graveyards. The Derelict-Yard had been turned into a charnel-house, with the remains of countless human and non-human beings strewn about the twisting corridors of the fused together starships. While traversing one of the older wrecks, the agent came under attack by Malice, the man deep in a NIM induced fit. The ensuing battle spread across multiple starships as the highly-trained 0-OPs agent struggled to keep up with the manic strikes and erratic patterns of Malice. Hard-pressed, and knowing he couldn't possibly win against the abomination, the 0-OPs agent signaled for High-Command, declaring a moral-threat. When High-Command investigated the Derelict-Yard, they found only corpses in the outer areas of the hulk. As they penetrated deeped into the hulk they began to discover signs of a struggle, electrical scorching covering the walls, with interspersed man-shaped powder-burns etched across the floor, ceiling, and walls. They finally came to the combined reactors of the vessels, the form of Malice facing them with electrical energies arcing from his body, and a strange object clutched in his fist. Malice, knowing that his run had come to an end, tossed the object at the feet of the Warrant Officer General, the man paling as he recognized a human spine with still fresh muscle tissue attached. After the loss of nearly a dozen skilled troopers, Malice was finally bound and subdued. Despite multiple attempts, Malice proved immune to the effects of Indoctrination, and genetic modification was pointless due to the number of cybernetics implanted. Due to his highly unstable nature, the only thing that The Surgeon could do was bind a Manifold collapser to Malice's spinal-cord, and install a tracking device on him. Between missions Malice is locked within a titanium full-body restraint, and within a room with an artificial gravity of 10-Gs. Deployment to a battlezone/mission objective is typically done via torpedo, as none can be trusted fully around the dangerous agent. Category:UNISEC Category:Characters Category:Council of Broken Souls